As understood by any individual who has in the past, or is currently maintaining an aquarium, one major activity that is required to keep the walls of the aquarium in pristine condition is the cleaning of the wall surfaces for clear vibrant viewing. This includes cleaning the outside surfaces, which is generally not too much of an issue, and further cleaning of the interior (water contacting) surfaces. The surfaces, which are also termed ‘walls’ of the aquarium, are typically made of glass or mineral materials (relatively hard substances), or alternately one or more available plastic materials (which are relatively soft materials).
As such, scrubbing pad materials must be selected carefully. To clean wall surfaces made of glass, scrubbing pads of a fairly high abrasiveness may be desirable for their cleaning prowess. However, using such a material on a softer material, such as plastic, can be disastrous. The problem can be complicated if a location has several aquarium tank types, with some of harder wall materials and some of softer wall materials. Care must be used to select the correct cleaning device using a scrubbing pad of the correct abrasiveness.
Another issue with commonly available and currently known cleaning devices is that they clean the wall surfaces, but leave the freed and dislodged materials floating freely in the interior of the tank—adding a cleaning load to the filter/aeration system. For those that are inclined to do so, some kind of manual strainer may be employed, after the wall scrubbing activities have been completed. This improves the outcome of the wall cleaning, but still enables materials to be dispersed within the aquarium tank, which must be eventually filtered, or removed with a change of tank water.
Accordingly, as appreciated by skilled persons there is a need for an improved aquarium cleaning device, that enables inner wall surfaces to be safely scrubbed, causing a dislodging and freeing of debris from wall locations of the aquarium, while simultaneously supporting a collecting of the dislodged and freed debris upon an included netting material for subsequent removal from the aquarium. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.